Yo quisiera
by Shiro-Chappy
Summary: ¡Song-fic de cumpleaños! Dedicado a uno de mis personajes favoritos de Bleach *-* ¡El teniente de la sexta, Renji Abarai! Renruki no correspondido/ichiruki triste


**¡Hola! Pues... este es otro fic especial de cumpleaños (mas bien song-fic n.n) ahora para... ¡Renji Abarai! n.n yo amo a este chico... y aunque el song-fic es algo triste (u.u) trate de plasmar la personalidad de Renji n.n espero haberlo hecho bien.... contiene MUCHO ichiruki xD ojala les guste.**

**¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS RENJI! *-*estas mas viejo.... O.o me pregunto cuantos años cumplira....**

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece T.T**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Yo quisiera**

_**Reik**_

_Soy tu mejor amigo_

_tu pañuelo de lagrimas,_

_de amores perdidos._

_Te recargas en mi hombro_

_tu llanto no cesa,_

_yo solo te acaricio._

-¡Renji!

-¿Rukia? ¿Qué…?

-¡Ichigo!

No es la primera vez que te veo llorar, pero lo has hecho tan pocas veces en todo este tiempo que aun me sigue sorprendiendo, tampoco es la primera vez que lloras por él, siempre que te veo mal, directa o indirectamente tiene relación con Ichigo Kurosaki… ¡Y ya no lo soporto! Que ese idiota te tenga, que le necesites tanto, más de lo que nunca me necesitaste a mí…

_Y me dices ¿por qué la vida_

_es tan cruel con tus sentimientos?_

_yo solo te abrazo_

_y te consuelo._

_Me pides mil concejos para protegerte_

_de tu próximo encuentro,_

_sabes que te cuido._

-¿Qué paso Rukia?

-El… el estaba…

Tiemblas, de nuevo, por ese imbécil. Siempre que te veo pasa lo mismo y eso duele Rukia ¿sabes? Duele que después de tanto tiempo, tantos años de guardar tus secretos, tus ilusiones, tus anhelos… tus lagrimas sean única y exclusivamente para ese tarado de Ichigo. Paso mi brazo sobre tus hombros, trato de reconfortarte pero tú ni siquiera me miras, nunca me miras a los ojos. A veces pienso, que es porque no son los suyos

-¿El estaba que, Rukia?

-El… yo le vi con Inoue, en el parque… la estaba abrazando…

Me miras, aun sin mirarme ¡Vaya ironía! El amor es un extraño sufrimiento… siempre creí que llegaría el día en que toda esa devoción fuera para mi, y mientras más pasaba el tiempo contigo mas crecía esa esperanza, pero entonces apareció Ichigo…

-Eso no significa nada

-¡Claro que sí!

-A lo mejor, solo fue un abrazo amistoso ¿lo habías pensado?

-Ichigo no da abrazos "amistosos" Renji…

_Lo que no sabes es que_

_yo quisiera ser ese por quien tu_

_te desvelas y te desesperas,_

_Yo quisiera ser tu llanto,_

_ese que viene de tus sentimientos,_

_yo quisiera ser ese por quien_

_tu despertaras ilusionada,_

_Yo quisiera que vivieras_

_de mi siempre enamorada._

Quizás si te lo hubiera dicho antes… aquel maldito día en que Byakuya Kuchiki vino por ti, quizás entonces ahora no tendría porque estar así, viéndote llorar por él en mi hombro y yo aquí simplemente como tú "mejor amigo" apoyándote, consolándote… soy un idiota masoquista por prestarme a este juego, un juego en el que se perfectamente que seré el perdedor, pero la ilusión de creer que solo por unos instantes soy yo la única persona en la que puedes confiar… eso debería bastarme por ahora…

-¡Pero no necesariamente tiene que significar eso!

-Renji… conozco a Ichigo…

-¡También yo!

-Pero…

-¡Rukia!

Si te lo hubiera dicho… ¿hubiera cambiado algo? ¿Hubieras correspondido a mis sentimientos? Tal vez si él no hubiera aparecido en tu vida… si nunca le hubieras conocido, las cosas serían muy diferentes… pero si no lo hubieras hecho no serias ahora la misma Rukia que tengo enfrente ¿No es verdad Rukia? Porque esta parte tuya… la que llora, la que ríe, la que sueña… se la debes a él ¿no? A Ichigo Kurosaki

-¿Por qué te pones de su lado? ¡Joder Renji se supone que eres mi mejor amigo!

-¡También soy amigo suyo!

-¡Eso es otra cosa!

Y lloras, sufres, me miras con esos ojos hermosos que posees… esos que me vuelven completamente vulnerable ante ti, necesitas consuelo y sabes que te lo daré, por eso vienes a mí… porque yo necesito dártelo

-Tranquilízate Rukia…

-¡No! ¡No puedo!

Te marchas corriendo, dolida, piensas que te he traicionado… ¿Qué pensarías si lo supieras? ¿Seguirías amándolo tanto como lo haces? Si, lo harías y yo lo sé perfectamente. Tú eres mujer de un solo hombre Rukia… y para mi desgracia, ese hombre no soy yo…

_Tú te me quedas viendo,_

_y me preguntas si algo_

_me está pasando,_

_y yo no sé qué hacer,_

_si tú supieras que me estoy muriendo,_

_quisiera decirte lo que yo siento,_

_pero tengo miedo de que me rechaces,_

_y que solo en mi mente_

_vivas para siempre..._

-¡Rukia! ¡Enana! ¡Rukia responde por favor! ¡RUKIA!

Y ahí estas… el causante de todo. A veces me pregunto porque carajos no te odio Ichigo… ¿Acaso no tengo motivos suficientes? ¿Acaso no me robaste a lo que más he amado en toda mi vida? No… no lo hiciste, porque no te pueden robar algo que nunca fue tuyo, y Rukia jamás fue mía

-Rukia se acaba de ir imbécil, deja de gritar

-¿¡Renji!? ¿Sabes en donde esta? ¡Dímelo!

Me exiges ¿Debo responderte? Por tu rostro puedo suponer que llevas varias horas buscándola… ¿Desesperado? Podría ser egoísta, soy un egoísta, pero la idea de verte sufriendo por ella un poco más me suena demasiado atractiva… ¿No es justo que sufras un poco de lo que la haces sufrir a ella? Es una venganza muy dulce…

-Rukia no quiere que la encuentres

-¿¡Pero porque!?

-¡Yo que sé! Dijo algo sobre Inoue y se fue corriendo…

-¿Inoue?

Confusión, luego arrepentimiento… eres tan fácil de predecir Ichigo… la volviste a lastimar sin darte cuenta ¿cierto? Ahora entiendo… mentira, siempre lo he entendido, no te odio porque comprendes exactamente lo que estoy sintiendo Kurosaki. Tú también la amas. La amas tanto como ella te ama a ti, como yo la amo a ella… maldito afortunado, no sabes cómo me gustaría tener tu suerte… que Rukia me perteneciera, que me adorara, que fuera capaz de dar su vida sin dudarlo a cambio de la mía… como lo hace por ti. Maldita sea a quien engaño, eres mi amigo Ichigo. Pero esto no lo hago por ti, sino por ella, ella, que te ama más que a su existencia misma…

-Bien, te diré a donde fue

-¿En serio?

-Si… corrió hacia el parque, seguramente se haya quedado ahí ¿sabes? Ahí va siempre que…

-…siempre que se siente mal, se sube a la copa del árbol, ese que está en medio de todo, y ahí se queda hasta que puede controlarse… esa idiota

-Lo sé, ahora deja de perder el tiempo y ve por ella antes de que me arrepienta de habértelo dicho

-¡No digas idioteces! Gracias Renji…

_Por eso yo quisiera ser ese por quien_

_tú te desvelas y te desesperas,_

_yo quisiera ser tu llanto,_

_ese que viene de tus sentimientos,_

_yo quisiera ser ese por quien_

_tu despertaras ilusionada,_

_yo quisiera que vivieras_

_de mi siempre enamorada._

Te largas corriendo hacia ella… ¿Por qué te sigo? Porque aunque duela, necesito verlo… necesito ver como pelean, necesito asegurarme de que tú la cuidaras idiota… necesito ver su rostro, su sonrisa cuando te acerques, cuando se dé cuenta de que sus celos la hicieron ver cosas que no estaban ahí… porque quiero verla sonreír, aunque seas tú quien lo cause…

-¡Rukia joder que no entiendes! ¡Te digo que no estaba abrazando a Inoue por nada malo!

-¡Entonces ¿Por qué demonios la abrazaste idiota?!

-¡Porque es su cumpleaños enana malpensada! ¡Hoy es el maldito cumpleaños de Inoue y por eso te dije que iríamos a la fiesta que Tatsuki e Ishida le están organizando!

-El… ¿El cumpleaños de Orihime es hoy?

-¡Sí! ¡Y tú me hiciste buscarte todo el maldito día por un ataque de celos! ¡Rukia maldición! ¿¡Aun no entiendes que te amo idiota!? ¡TE AMO! ¿¡Que mas necesitas!? ¡Joder!

Y sonríes… pero el inútil de Ichigo está demasiado distraído gritándote como para notarlo… Te da gracia su confesión ¿verdad? Si, no es muy sutil que digamos… ¿Acaso es por eso que lo amas? ¿Por qué no oculta sus sentimientos? ¿Por qué es tan obvio? En realidad ahora ya no importa Rukia… te hace feliz y mientras tú seas feliz… yo también lo seré

-Y… ¿Iremos?

-¿Ah?

-¡A la fiesta imbécil!

-¡Ah! ¡Maldita enana! No tienes porque pegarme…

-¡Te pego porque eres un idiota! Aun tengo que arreglarme para la fiesta de Inoue… ¡Pero muévete Ichigo!

-¿Qué? ¡¡AH!! Eres una maldita enana, mandona, vieja, estúpida, imprudente…

-Ichigo

-¿¡Que quieres!?

-Yo también te amo tarado…

A mi pesar, me encuentro sonriendo. Ustedes dos sí que son una pareja extraña… aun no entiendo qué demonios le viste a este humano terco cabeza de calabaza Rukia, pero le agradezco. Le agradezco que te haya hecho más feliz de lo que has sido en toda tu vida, le agradezco que te ame, te cuide, te proteja… al fin encontré a alguien, a quien puedo encomendarle tu vida sin miedo a que te lastime. Solo, por última vez, déjame decirlo…

_Te amo, Rukia…_

_yo quisiera ser...tu llanto_

_tu vida..._

_yo solo quisiera… _

_ser tu llanto… tu vida.._

_tu llanto...tu vida ohhhh_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**¿Les gusto? ¿No mucho? ¿Nada? ¡Porfavor diganlo!**

**Los reviews son el unico pago que tengo n.n saber su opinion es importante para mi**

**¡Felicidades Renji! *-* yo te amo (L)**

**¡Cuidense! Los quiere:**

**Chappy**


End file.
